All is fair in love and war
by lilsexyprincess
Summary: Kagome is dating Kouga. InuYasha is Kouga’s friend and has fallen in love with Kagome. To make it worse, he finds out that he has a daughter. Will he make it through? Read to find out! And Review please!
1. Meet Kagome Higurashi

**Hey guys! I'm back with a brand new story for y'all! Tell me how I did and don't forget to review!!**

**-Lyssa**

**Summary: **Kagome is dating Kouga. InuYasha is Kouga's friend and has fallen in love with Kagome. To make it worse, he finds out that he has a daughter. Will he make it through? Read to find out!! And Review please!!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own InuYasha but neither do you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kouga!" called InuYasha at basketball practice "sup man? Where were you last night?"

"With my girlfriend. You've got to meet her man. She's the best thing that happened to me." Replied Kouga.

"What girlfriend Kouga? You never told us about a girlfriend." Entered Miroku.

"If you guys want to go meet her, we could go after practice." Suggested Kouga.

"Yah man! Basketball practice and then Kouga's girlfriend!" cheered Miroku.

"Feh." Came InuYasha's reply

After practice, they all piled into Kouga's car and Kouga drove them to a modeling studio. Inside were tones of cute girls. Finally they got to a room marked GUCCI and Kouga led them in. The girl in that studio was gorgeous. She was beyond gorgeous. She was a goddess. InuYasha knew immediately that she was a full dog demon. Her dazzling cerulean eyes made her look like the most innocent thing on the face of the planet. Her pointed ears had 5 holes in each of them. Waist-length black silky hair framed her face. She was wearing a two-tone black and white halter gown with her hair down. Her side bangs made her look even hotter. She had a pair of black and white lace-up stilettos. Apparently, InuYasha wasn't the only one that found her gorgeous. Miroku was staring wide eyed at her…ass. Pretty soon she was done and she walked over to the trio.

"Hey babe," said the girl sexily to Kouga, "is practice over?"

"Yes darling, practice is over." With that he leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips the two kept continuing until InuYasha had the decency to actually stop them before they started screwing.

"Ahem. No PDAs please. (Public Displays of Affection)"

"Sorry man." Replied an embarrassed Kouga.

"Kouga… I waiting for introductions." Chimed in the melodious voice of Kagome.

"Right… Guys this is my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi. Babe, these are my guys from the basketball team, InuYasha the captain and Miroku." Said Kouga

"OHMIGOSH! IS THAT YOU MIRO-CHAN?" yelled Kagome, super-excitedly.

"KAGOME? IS THAT SERIOUSLY YOU?" yelled back Miroku.

"Miroku and I are cousins," Kagome told the very confused Kouga and InuYasha, " We haven't seen each other in years."

"Well that's good to know." Muttered Kouga laughingly.

"Let's meet up today at my house. I have a little surprise for Miro-chan." Said Kagome.

"Okay babe we'll come by tonight."

"Bye everyone!" called Kagome as her car backed out of the parking lot.

"Whoa. That's what Kagome is now?" said a surprised Miroku.

"Man she's a goddess." Muttered InuYasha.

"Well she's mine and not yours so back off" said Kouga blowing them a raspberry.

Meanwhile with Kagome…

"OHMIGOSH SANGO! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO I RAN INTO TODAY?"

"I dunno who?" muttered the voice of Sango.

"MIRO-CHAN!" yelled Kagome, "And they're coming over…TONIGHT"

"…"

"HELLO? SANGO? I think she fainted." Said Kagome with one of those awesome anime sweatdrops on her head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chappie finished!! Tell me how I did please!

Thanx

-Lyssa


	2. Surprise, surprise

Second chappie:

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and neither do you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango? San-chan? Where are you??" Kagome called.

"You shouldn't scare me like that Kags. It's not like Miroku's going to come back." Replied a dazed Sango.

"That's where you're wrong darling. Today Kouga brought some of his friends to meet me at my GUCCI photo shoot. Miroku is on the Demons basketball team."

"Yaa, sure Kags"

"Fine then, just look good tonight okay? I'm having a party at my house and you're going to help set things up. Come on!"

An hour before Kagome's party:

"Finally we're done." Muttered an exhausted Sango.

"Nuh-uh, San-chan. We still have to get ready. Race you to the showers!"

Both took a shower and came out at the same time. Kagome was wearing a sexy black, layered silk halter dress that ended two inches above mid-thigh. Almost at her butt. The sides and back of her hair were pinned up high into a messy upstyle and long shaped bangs were left down around her face to create a soft and shaped finish. With her dress, she wore 5" jeweled GUCCI heels. She had on an onyx choker with an onyx pendant. The lids of her eyes were dusted softly with white and she had on eyeliner and mascara, making her cerulean eyes look even cuter. Her lips were covered with a sheer of clear

lip gloss.

Sango wore a floral print tube dress that went to mid-thigh. Her hair was straightened and brushed sideways in a simple, yet sexy way. She wore pink lip gloss and pink eye shadow. With her outfit, she wore a long necklace with pink gems studded onto it. She wore 3" heels with a pink jewel in the center. She looked exquisite.

"DING-DONG" rang the doorbell and Kagome ran to get it.

"Hey hun! Glad you could make it!" said Kagome happily as she kissed Kouga on the mouth.

"Mmm… you look good enough to eat babe." Replied Kouga.

"I'm not stopping you…" giggled Kagome seductively.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Glad to see that you to love each other but save the screwing for the bed." Interjected InuYasha.

"Yo, Kagome! Get your ass over here right now!" yelled Sango.

"COMING! Okay guys come this way. Miro-chan I have a little surprise for you." Murmured Kagome.

"There you are! Kikyo…" Sango paused when she saw Miroku.

"Sango…"

"M-Miroku?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muahahaha!!!! Cliffie! I want to hit 21 reviews before I continue!!!!

-Lyssa


End file.
